<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cure-All by Desolate_Smog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082136">Cure-All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog'>Desolate_Smog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders is a Good Brother, Gen, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Misgendering, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragon Witch has taken over the kingdom—including the king! The only person not under her wicked spell is Princey, and he's gonna save everybody!</p>
<p>Writer's Month 2020, Day 24 - true love's kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cure-All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh no!" Princey shouted, running into Remus' room and falling down beside his very dead brother. "The king's dead! That horrible Dragon Witch!" </p>
<p>"But wait," Princey said to himself thoughtfully. "What if he's just cursed to sleep forever?" </p>
<p>Princey stared at Remus intently. Remus' tongue fell out of his mouth with a "blagh" sound. </p>
<p>"It's too hard to tell!" Princey announced, raising the back of his hand to his forehead and turning away. "What if I kiss him and I die too? How would anyone save the kingdom then?"</p>
<p>Princey started pacing around the room. "But if he's cursed to sleep only true love's kiss will wake him." </p>
<p>Princey paused at the head of the bed where Remus lay. Remus' shoulders were shaking. "I have to take the risk, he's the only one with ice powers that can put out the Dragon Witches' fire and save the kingdom." </p>
<p>He took a deep breath and held his hand over his heart. He stared out the window and at the flittering birds. "This will work and the kingdom will be free once more. I swear it." </p>
<p>Princey leaned down and kissed Remus on the cheek. He waited for something to happen, but Remus remained dead. </p>
<p>"Oh no," Princey gasped again, even more horrified. "Now I'm going to die." </p>
<p>Remus sat up with a start and pulled Princey in with his arms. Princey yelped as he was smothered in the king's embrace. </p>
<p>"You saved me!" Remus shouted.</p>
<p>"You're squeezing all the life out of me!" Princey complained. </p>
<p>"My hero," Remus continued, "Princey! You've saved us all!" </p>
<p>"Princey?" </p>
<p>Princey pushed away from Remus to look at their mama, a little scared. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Remus said, tugging Princey in to a hug. "Princey woke me from a cursed slumber." </p>
<p>"Oh, well, congratulations, princess Alicia!" Mama said. </p>
<p>Princey cringed. </p>
<p>"Haha, yeah," Remus said. "Princey's pretty great at saving people."</p>
<p>"You've been calling Alicia 'princey' a lot recently," Mama said thoughtfully. </p>
<p>"I like it," Princey mumbled. </p>
<p>Mama laughed, smiling at them prettily. "Well, I'm glad."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Princey's a good name." </p>
<p>"Carry on then children!" Mama saluted at them and walked away. </p>
<p>Princey and Remus sat on Remus' bed in silence after she was gone. Princey chewed on his lip and looked at Remus. Remus stared at him and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. </p>
<p>"True love's kiss, right?" Remus whispered. "Heals everything." </p>
<p>Princey shook his head. "No, it just wakes them up if they're cursed." </p>
<p>"You sure about that? What about the frog one? With the cool voodoo stuff." </p>
<p>Princey didn't like that movie very much but it did have some cool songs. And Tiana looked a little bit like them! "I guess it fixes curses then." </p>
<p>"So every time some one curses you, I'll give you true love's kiss and you'll be all cured!" </p>
<p>Princey sniffled and smiled up at his brother. "You will?" </p>
<p>"Of course I will, little bro!" Remus said and bounced Princey about. "Then, one day, you'll be so strong you could have magic ice powers like me, the king!" </p>
<p>"Yeah!" Pricey cheered. "We can take down the Dragon Witch and the kingdom will be free!"</p>
<p>Remus nodded and looked out the bedroom door. Princey looked that way too, worried that the Dragon Witch had come to curse the king to slumber again. </p>
<p>"We'll take down the Dragon Witch and be free," Remus said slowly. </p>
<p>"That's what I just said, dummy." </p>
<p>"Brat." </p>
<p>Princey stuck his tongue out at Remus, who reached out to try grab it. Princey burst into giggles. "Let's keep playing!" </p>
<p>"You're a <em>taskmaster</em>." </p>
<p>"I don't know what that means! C'mon!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>